


Where's my love?

by Anyonghee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonghee/pseuds/Anyonghee





	Where's my love?

Where's my love?  
客哈>妓德<客罗  
*BE/主要人物死亡/男妓馆背景/18r  
*终是要辜负一片深情  
  当哈利工作闲暇之余，他会去一些红灯场所寻找乐趣。当然他是瞧不上那些硬贴过来、浓妆艳抹的女人们的。因为她们身上的香水味实在是太重了，靠得太近会惹得人头晕目眩起来。他唯一爱去的是有德拉科的那家夜店。  
  他对德拉科爱不释手，那家夜店简直是他的固定场所、他的第二个家。他最喜欢看的是德拉科的舞蹈——开放而清纯。德拉科的脸是清纯的，但他的动作是放荡的。

  今天哈利又过来找德拉科。不巧的是，他居然在舞池边遇到了他的同事，罗恩.韦斯莱。他从来不知道罗恩也好这口。所以他只得硬着头皮跟他打招呼，“嗨…嗨。”  
  “嗨，哈利，你怎么也在这？”  
  废话，哈利想。不过他还是表面和善，“过来找点乐子。”  
  罗恩点点头，那头红发几乎要在夜店里张扬的红色灯光里被淹没。这使得他看起来像个秃子一样。哈利忍住笑，把头别向一边：“你想好要选谁了吗？”  
  “我想，应该是那位金发男孩。”  
  哦，糟糕。他指向了德拉科。哈利的表情几乎在一瞬间变得扭曲起来——他必须找个理由搪塞过去，并不让罗恩得逞。  
  “我建议你最好别选他，”哈利的鼻尖上露出了细小的汗珠，“我试过了，他充其量也就是会跳舞而已。”  
  “可人们都说他是岂止为今全英国最伟大的男妓——”  
  “没有，没有那回事。”  
  哈利实在是不想让罗恩抢走德拉科，他也搞不懂自己为什么要如此执着地不想让别人抢走德拉科。  
  可一想到德拉科会在他不在的时候被压在别人身下——犹如山崩地裂。他想把德拉科锁住，在自己身边锁一辈子。但终究只是白日梦——他连包养他的钱都没有。  
  他无力地摇摇头，咬牙切齿：“你要试就试吧。”

  哈利最终选了一位亚洲男孩当他的玩伴。男孩的眼睛很像德拉科的眼睛，淡灰色的眼瞳。不过里面多了些做作，少了些德拉科的冰冷。  
  所有跟德拉科做过爱的人都从没有在他身上找到过温暖，从看他的第一眼就会开始感到冰冷。冷，冷得刺骨。哪怕身体是炽热的，骨子里却是冰冷的。但依然有很多男人们爱他；哪怕做完爱后德拉科连一个眼神都不愿施舍给他们地径直走出门，他们也爱他。  
  可许多人只是爱他的身体，爱他的性格——用他的眼神与性格来满足自己想臣服于别人脚下的内心。而哈利爱他的灵魂；爱到他的骨子里。时至今日，哈利才想明白他对德拉科是什么样的感情。  
-（中）  
  罗恩昨天跟德拉科玩了一宿，到现在还回味无穷。跟罗恩同一办公室的哈利撑着额头，装作漫不经心地听着他的话。  
  “……他真是名不虚传！我太佩服他了，一晚上把我夹射四次，”罗恩眼底是掩饰不住的兴奋，仿佛挖得了价值千万的宝藏似的，“想让人操一次又一次……”  
  哈利希望罗恩闭嘴。他嫉妒得不行，又在脑子里抱怨赫敏为什么没发现他的丈夫并拖回家去。罗恩完全沉浸在自己歌颂德拉科的情绪里，瞟也没瞟一眼哈利比办公桌还黑的脸。  
  罗恩越说越激动，哈利简直想施一个屏蔽咒闭耳塞听。但他不敢。直到罗恩的大嗓门把上司引过来，他才意犹未尽地停住了话头。哈利终于松了口气。  
  “你能不能安心工作，罗恩？”哈利小心翼翼地向罗恩提出意见，但这似乎不太可能。  
  “不能！”罗恩又开始兴奋，继续滔滔不绝。直到午餐时间，罗恩还在为同事们絮絮叨叨地讲述德拉科有多么多么伟大。听得同事们都摩拳擦掌，纷纷提出下班后要罗恩带他们去那家夜店。  
  “我不行…今天我必须得按时回家去，”罗恩苦恼，转头看见了哈利，就像看见了救星，“mate,你带他们去，好吗？”  
  哈利一阵眩晕，却想都没想地点了点头:“没问题。”  
  罗恩僵硬了一下，很快又恢复了自然。  
-  
  罗恩当然不希望哈利说好，他不知道哈利对德拉科的情结。他对德拉科算得上是一见钟情，一上午的言语里尽是对德拉科的喜爱之情，脸上也总是显出阵阵红晕——就像学生时代朋友们开玩笑地对他提起赫敏一样。哈利当然不知道，因为他一上午都没有正眼瞧一下罗恩。  
  他也爱德拉科的眼瞳与灵魂，更爱的是他的骨子。  
  但他们永远也不可能，因为赫敏——他不能同时爱上两个人。  
  但他可以爱着赫敏，巴望着德拉科。像得不到高柜子上蜜糖罐的小孩。他的蜜糖罐里永远只有德拉科。  
-（下）  
  德拉科从未对客人动过心。毕竟他与客人们的交易只充斥着肉体和金钱。当然，也有很多财主老板送他名贵的东西，他都一一收下，但绝不被别人包养。他喜欢自由，在这里想接客就接，不想接客就不接。头牌的特权。但这样还不够，他需要更彻底的自由。  
  那个做爱时死活都不摘下眼镜的黑发男人又来了。德拉科看着哈利的背影，不知怎的有点想抱他的冲动。  
  是因为哈利那晚帮他清理了吗？不知道。  
  反正就好想抱你啊，德拉科想，哈利.波特。  
  一会他会点我吗？那我一定要抱他抱个够。  
-  
  果不其然，哈利又点到了他。德拉科噔噔噔下楼，竭力不让眼里的暖意漏出一点。哈利则是用混合着复杂与笑意的脸庞迎接他。他们进了包间，德拉科脱下了外套。  
  “很荣幸再次为您服务，波特先生。”  
  “很高兴再次见到你，德拉科。”  
  “那么，先生，在开始之前——”他一边说一边用自己灰色的眼睛盯着他，“您可不可以——抱我一下？”  
  “抱你一下？”哈利正求之不得，“当、当然。”然后他张开了双臂，迎接了一个浑身创痛的孩子。  
  啊，德拉科原来是会哭的。哈利想，我以为他这种冷漠的人会不问世事。他抱紧了他。  
  德拉科酣畅淋漓完后，很抱歉地望向哈利:“很抱歉，先生。我没有控制住——”  
  “你不需要道歉，”哈利说，“如果以后想哭，我的怀抱永远欢迎你。”  
  -  
  德拉科现在正跪在哈利的胯间卖力地吞吐着。他的眼里噙满了泪水，他努力不让它们流到哈利的性器上。他不知道自己何故而伤心。只是他见到哈利，眼里就不自觉地噙满泪水。  
  德拉科的挂满泪水的睫毛可逃不过哈利的眼睛。他把德拉科拉起来，轻轻地吻走他的泪:“请不要哭。”  
  “对不起，先生。”  
  哈利指指自己挺立的性器，又指指德拉科:“你润滑了吗？”  
  “当然。”德拉科恢复常态，从柜子上拿了个安全套，用嘴撕开包装套在了哈利的性器上。还不忘吻吻龟头。  
  接着他扶着哈利的肩，对准自己的后穴慢慢坐了下去。期间两个人一直发出痛苦与愉悦的声音。不管德拉科做多少次都会紧得像处一样——这也是他成为头牌的原因之一。  
  终于坐了下去，德拉科感到痛感快感一齐往四肢百骸窜去。他伸出舌头，引诱哈利的舌头与他的舌头在口腔里共舞。于是德拉科的呻吟声都被堵在了嘴里。  
  哈利放开德拉科的舌头时，德拉科早已满面潮红。他大口大口地呼吸空气，他还是学不会换气。待他慢慢平复后，又很快就夺得了主导权。他一下一下把哈利的性器往自己后穴伸出钉，淫水流得到处都是。一下又一下吸得又紧又狠。  
  哈利终于泄了第一发，德拉科也筋疲力尽地射在了哈利的小腹上。  
-  
  一夜旖旎过后，哈利醒来发现德拉科不见了。可他在枕头上留了张字条。  
  「波特先生：  
         十分感谢您能给我那个拥抱。  
         我爱你，对不起。  
         如果可以的话，我想把名字改为德拉科.波特。           我爱你。」  
  可你为什么要说“对不起”？   
  为迟来的爱情。  
-  
  德拉科在桥上抽完了最后一支哈利送给他的名贵香烟，将空烟盒放进了口袋里。他不想这个被人们口口相传的一代名妓死得身无分文，至少这样会死得体面些。  
  然后他翻过那个油漆剥落的、锈迹斑斑的栏杆，纵身跃了下去——  
  他终于自由了。


End file.
